Misunderstandings and Close Findings
by Lunacy Nightmare
Summary: Antonio wants to get the perfect gift for Lovino, but his actions get discovered and his secrecy between them cause a misunderstanding . Spanmano, AU, OOC (maybe), Human Names Used.
1. Misunderstandings and close Findings

Antonio is sitting at the kitchen table on the phone with Feliciano. Lovino is not to be home for another half hour or so. When Lovino walks in from work, he enters unnoticed. He was also early getting home, so Antonio wasn't expecting him yet.

"Which one should I get him? What kind do you think he would like?" Antonio asks into the phone.

"Feliciano what should I do, it's getting closer every day. I need to tell him and ask if it's okay, but can't if I'm not prepared." Antonio says, "oh, okay, yeah I will… yeah um I don't know yet. Okay bye see you later."

Lovino hears Antonio talking in the kitchen but thinks no one else was home since Antonio usually told him things like this.

"Who was that?" Lovino asks startling Antonio, causing him to jump and turn around simultaneously, since Lovino walked into the kitchen unusually quiet. _From what I heard, it sounded like he has something to ask of me or for me to do. He said he needed to be prepared, but for what? Is… is he thinking of breaking up with? Why? What for? Is it my temper? My attitude? Has he fallen out of love with me and with someone else?_

While these thoughts run through Lovino's brain Antonio is taking a while to come back to reality. Antonio, finally back down to Earth, answers quickly, "Huh. Oh, on the phone." Lovino nods. "Well that was Feliciano and-" Lovino stops him with a small quiet voice before he could finish.

"You l-like Feli more than me. You don't love me anymore because Feli is more likeable"

_What brought this on? I didn't do anything suspicious. What have I done to lead to this type of misunderstanding? _Antonio asked himself. "No, I don't Lovi. How could I like your brother when I have you instead? Even if I did like him, he has Ludwig so he'd never look at me anyways."

Shock, confusion, and bewilderment are easily sketched on his face but there is another emotion there and it looks like hurt or… betrayal.

_Oh, he is taking that as some sort of confession to liking Feliciano._ "Lovi you know I didn't mean it like that. Don't take it the wrong way. You know I love you."

"How? How do I know that? How do I know that this isn't some game you've been playing with me? You take everything as a joke and you're so carefree I don't know whether anything you say to me is real or not anymore." Lovino looks close to tears.

"Lovi. You know-"

Lovino cuts him off with, "Do not call me that!" he expresses angrily.

Antonio looks at him, "Lovino please, what are you trying to say to me about your brother?"

"What I am trying to say is that you love him, not me," Lovino is very close to shouting, although he whispers, "Because I'm… n-not love-able."

"Yes you are. How are you not, Lovino? You're ador- er well you are bea- well" Antonio is trying to say these things without Lovino getting mad. _How can I say this without making him angrier with me than he already is? _Antonio thinks to himself and leaves Lovino alone in the dark, guessing at what it is Antonio is going to say.

_See, you idiot, trying to make up cover stories and lies on how you love me when you clearly don't._ Lovino thinks to himself while Antonio is configuring the best way of stating his feelings for him. "See you don't love me. You can't even think up of a good lie to tel-" Antonio cuts him off abruptly.

"What are you talking about? I am trying to think of a way to tell you that you are cute, adorable, my darling angel, the love of my life, my only reason to live, and how I don't remember how I lived before I met you. Don't you understand? We have been together for five and a half years if I didn't love you, don't you think I would have left? " Lovino can feel his face burning up, so he looks down to conceal the flush of redden color creeping its way on his face.

"Stop lying to me." Lovino is caught off guard, because his head is facing the ground, when Antonio pulls him in a giant bear hug and is squeezing him tightly in case he runs away.

"It is the truth. Why would I ever lie to you unless it was to protect you from harm's way?" Antonio questions but asked it more like a statement than a question.

"Then what were you doing on the phone with Feli when I came home?" Lovino asks trying to hide his tears and shaken voice from him as he hides his face in Antonio's clothes, still looking down at what is now their feet.

_So that is what this is about. Wait, just how much of my conversation with Feliciano did he hear?_ Antonio looks down at Lovino with worry and asks "Lovino, how" he stutters now very worried that his secret is discovered. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"What do you mean, 'how much did I hear'? Answer my question first!" Lovino is not patient anymore with the thought of Antonio cheating on him stuck in his head.

"Oh…um… the one question that you asked about what I wanted with Feliciano…on the phone, right is it that one?" _Great, what do I tell him, what do I do? What can I say that won't give it away?_ Antonio thinks to himself silently panicking without showing it on his face.

"Yes. That one." Lovino responds slightly irritated with his games by now.

"Oh, it was going to be a surprise, but I was on the phone with Feliciano earlier when you walked in through the door, about ten minutes ago because," _Goodness just say it already you idiotic bastard._ Lovino thinks while Antonio starts rambling. "Because I didn't know what to get you for your birthday this year and so I asked Feliciano for help, but then you caught me, so the present will still be a surprise cause I will, **absolutely not**, tell you what it is until you open it on your birthday in two weeks. And I don't know what to get so I thought I would ask early, and decide, depending on what Feliciano suggests." Antonio explained.

"Oh. Well you could have just asked me for ideas beca-"

"No I couldn't, because I want it to be a surprise and if I asked you for ideas then you would sorta know what I would be getting you. Weren't you listening?" Antonio clarified, and continued. "I mean, I know that we have been going out for at least five and a half years but I'm still nervous that what I get you, you won't like it and you'll get mad about it and le-" Antonio stopped._Wait. What on earth am I saying? He wouldn't leave due to something as minor as that. At least I don't think he would. But, I never know with him, since he is always mad at me for any reason that enters his mind._

"I will get mad and what?" Lovino demanded.

_Oh shit. What will he think if I answer him truthfully? That I have no trust in him even after six and a half years of knowing him? Or that I… expect him to… leave?_

"That you'll leave me alone…by myself." Antonio says hesitantly, instantly regretting it.

Lovino tries not to let the astonishment he feels show on his face. He fails. After about a minute or two, he finally speaks obviously shaken "So" a lengthy pause, "you think that… I would…I would leave you…over something so trivial…such as not liking a gift you got me." Lovino is clearly not taking what Antonio just said well.

"Uh Lovino. Um it's getting late let's go to bed and we can finish this in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Antonio" Antonio can tell from his voice that this is not going to be good. "How could you think that of me? I wouldn't leave purposely," Lovino starts to back up towards the door, while saying, "but I may now."

Antonio finally registers what is happening and chases Lovino towards the door, barely making it there in time to stop the door, closing it all the way, and hugging Lovino to keep him near himself.

Antonio approaches the words he would say, carefully, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispered softly and full of truth, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't want us to fight any longer tonight so if you forgive me, we can go to sleep, or if you don't you can keep the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch or the guest room." He states hoping for the first but would comply with either, depending on what Lovino said.

"I don't forgive you, but … you" he paused again, "can sleep in the bedroom too if you want."

_Fortunately, it looks like he will forgive me._


	2. New Friendship

After a good night's sleep, Antonio wakes up feeling better than last night but is still worried. It would still be a little while until Lovino wakes up but he just lays there trying to put his thoughts together before he wakes. A short amount of time later, but enough for Antonio to get his thoughts together, Lovino begins to stir.

"Lovino what I said last night was true. Now before you interrupt, please let me continue. I want to clear this up, now that we both have non-emotional minds. One, I am not cheating on you with Feliciano. I never would. Ever. Two, I will never not love you. I will always love you. And three, don't ever think I won't. Okay? Lovino is everything clear now?"

"Yeah." He murmurs but still had his doubts.

"Good. Do you want breakfast and if so what do you want?"

"Anything is fine. You don't even have to make it now since I don't work today. I just want to stay in bed a while longer." Lovino goes back to sleep.

An hour later Lovino gets up to the sweet smell of Antonio's cooking. The rest of the day went on pretty eventless. The rest of the week did too. Lovino goes to work, Antonio would leave after him. Antonio would pick him up afterwards and they would go back home together. They would cuddle in bed together and give each other light kisses before sleeping. The week after that was pretty much the same except for Thursday and Friday. Antonio is basically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Lovino is beginning to wonder what is so special, before he realizes on Friday, what day tomorrow is. March 17, his birthday, and Antonio said he has something special planned.

On the morning of March 17, Antonio is up and messing around in the kitchen before Lovino even thought he would possibly ever wake up. Antonio knows that Lovino doesn't work today, so the moment Lovino walks into the kitchen, Antonio rushes him out saying to get dressed in something fancy but not too fancy, since they would be out all day then have dinner and celebrate with Feliciano and his boyfriend of about two years. Once Lovino is completely dressed in what Antonio found fitting, they have breakfast.

"Why do I have to be this dressed up if we are more than likely roaming the streets today?" Lovino asks.

"Because, we are meeting with Feliciano and Ludwig later."

Lovino stops eating to look at him from across the table. Knowing that he won't tell any more, Lovino tells him this, "Fine, since it is obvious you don't feel like sharing, I'll just have to find out myself."

"That's okay, since by the time you figure it out I will have already shown you, so it won't matter."

They finish eating, set their plates in the dishwasher, and Antonio drags Lovino out the house, down the stairs, and into their car to occupy their time around town. Antonio brings Lovino down streets, just window shopping, until they stop into a little café for a drink. Upon arriving inside, they run face to face with Gilbert and unexpected stranger standing next to him.

"Hey Gilbert." Antonio says, before noticing the stranger with his hands intertwined together. "Who is that next to you?" Antonio asks with genuine curiosity.

"Oh…um this is Matthew friend from work." Gilbert then gestures to the other two, "Matthew this is Antonio and Lovino. They're boyfriends."

"HEY! You cannot just go sprouting that kind of information to just anyone. Are you stupid or what? We aren't even toge-" Lovino snaps.

"Don't even start with that lie, Lovino. He isn't going to judge. His idiotic brother is gay too. And when the hell did you ever care what other people thought about you?"

"Well why don't we sit down together and we can all become better friends? Hmm?" Antonio interrupts in quickly to prevent a loud fight between Lovino and Gilbert.

"Sounds great." Matthew speaks for the first time.

Gilbert looks at him in confusion, "But you said that you wanted to leave."

"Yes, but we could sit down and chat for a while." Matthew replies.

"Great!" Antonio giddily yells.

"Would you mind keeping you voice down? We are in a public place." Lovino says, scowling.

Antonio just smiles happily. "Let's grab the both in the back with the window."

The group makes their way to the back of the café and sits down with Matthew next to Gilbert, Gilbert in front of Antonio, and Antonio next to Lovino. A waiter with four menus walks up to their table with the question of what they would like to drink.

"Hot chocolate with maple syrup for him" Gilbert points to Matthew. "And coffee for me."

"The special for the both of us." Antonio says before Lovino could get a chance to.

"Bastard. You didn't even let me order for myself."

"So what? It's your birthday; let me do something unexpected for you."

"How about no? I can-"

"Happy birthday Lovino. How old are you?" Matthew asks with a smile. Gilbert and Antonio start having their own conversation about life, completely ignoring the others at the table.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Only to find out more about you."

"Fine, I'm 24 today. What about you?"

"21. How did you and Antonio meet?" The waiter returned to the table with their ordered drinks and left them in the correct spots.

"Ugh, we meet in our senior year of high school. He had transferred over from a different school because his parents moved for their job. The director of admissions wanted me to show him around make sure that he knew all his classes and shit. He never stopped hanging around me since."

"Then how did you guys get together?" Matthew innocently asks.

Lovino looks at him in the eye before replying with, "Why do you want to know, Matthew?"

"Um… just because." Matthew took a drink of his hot chocolate

"Well, Antonio asked me over Christmas break during freshman year of college." Lovino replies making sure that only Matthew could hear him.

"A-and what do you do as a couple that you didn't do as friends?"

"He would often try to kiss me on surprise always explaining that that is what we should be doing whenever I would reject his actions. It took me three years to finally allow him to kiss me."

"Hey guys we are going to be right back so don't go anywhere." Antonio says as he and Gilbert leave the café.

"Okay." Matthew replies and then turns his attention back at Lovino, "Why did you take so long?"

"To do what?" Matthew looks at him incredulously, "Oh, to kiss him?" Matthew nods. "Because my parents are very against their own children being um… homosexual and I was taught that it was okay for other people to be that way but to never be one and I just couldn't get over what I was taught… I guess." Lovino looks in Matthew's general direction but doesn't look at him.

"Oh, I see."

"I just poured out my entire heart to you and all you have to say is 'I see,' what's with that?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you tell me things that you were uncomfortable with. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Anyways, where the hell did those idiots go?"

"I don't know." The two of them became very quiet. Such an uncomfortable silence, that Lovino had to break it.

"Well… um tell me something about yourself."

"I have a brother who is annoying and loves a classmate of his but won't confess. I like polar bears. I want to… to. I want to confess to Gilbert." Matthew began to twirl his straw in his cup nervously.

"What? Why would you tell me something like that right off the bat?"

"Because you said all of what you did… I thought it would be fair. And I want… would like some guidance on how I should let him know."

"Matthew I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try. You should come to my surprise birthday party that Antonio fails to keep a secret. I invite you so I can have someone who is tolerable with me."

"Alright." Antonio and Gilbert walk in at that moment and slide back into the booth's seat.

"Hey, we're back, in case you didn't notice." Gilbert says gleefully.

"Hate to break it to ya but we already could tell." Lovino responds.

Antonio says, "Lovino, can Gilbert come to your party," Antonio doesn't give him time to respond, "Good because I already invited him."

"Well I invited Matt."

They sat in the booth in that café for a while more before Matthew and Gilbert had to leave. Once the bill was paid the four split into two, Antonio gave Gilbert directions and Gilbert promised to pick up Matthew, and went their separate ways.

Lovino and Antonio walk around some more before it is time to meet up with Ludwig and Feliciano.


End file.
